


Поймай меня

by Fotini, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Бобби всегда будет помнить, что случилось в последний раз, когда Сэм и Дин перестали разговаривать друг с другом. И если для того, чтобы остановить очередной апокалипсис ему придется сыграть роль сводницы из слюнявой романтической комедии, то он согласен. Хотя, возможно, уже поздно. Да и сводница из Бобби та еще.
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613560
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Поймай меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catch Me a Catch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273637) by [withdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdiamonds/pseuds/withdiamonds). 



— Где твой брат? — Бобби ставит ведро и швабру к стене и внимательно смотрит на Дина. — Ты что с ним сделал?

Дин, игнорируя вопросы, указывает на швабру.

— Пробуешь себя в новом деле?

— Ну, кому-то же надо прибрать черную жижу. Не меняй тему! Где Сэм?

У Бобби возникает нехорошее предчувствие.

— Гуляет, — наконец отрубает Дин.

Так и есть, предчувствие не обмануло.

— В другом штате?

Дин пожимает плечами и пинком загоняет свою дорожную сумку в угол.

— Что ты натворил?

Может и несправедливо задавать такой вопрос Дину, но Бобби понимает — это единственный шанс получить хоть какой-то ответ. Бобби ожидает, что Дин начнет отнекиваться и возмущаться: мол, почему именно он всегда виноват?! Только ничего подобного не происходит. Дин просто бурчит:

— Не хочу об этом говорить.

— Придется. Рассказывай.

Бобби скрещивает руки на груди и упирается взглядом в Дина.

И Дин снова удивляет своим поведением. Даже не взглянув на Бобби, молча двигает к столу и наливает себе виски. Там и остается стоять со стаканом в руке, рассматривая дешевое пойло, словно ничего занимательней в жизни не существует.

Такое поведение красноречиво говорит Бобби о многом. Остается дождаться подробностей.

Дина хватает не надолго.

— Он психанул. Я солгал ему кое в чем. — Дин машет свободной рукой. — Я правда не хочу об этом говорить, Бобби.

Бобби вздыхает.

— Значит, он решил прогуляться. В Монтану. И ты его отпустил.

Дин падает на диван, подбирает пульт и включает телевизор.

— Я ничего не мог сделать. Мне это нравится не больше, чем тебе, Бобби. Но ему нужно… время. — Дин слабо улыбается Бобби. — Он отличный автостопщик. — Снова смотрит в телевизор и тихо добавляет: — Должен быть. Ему не впервой.

Ясно. Бобби услышал достаточно.

— Ты хоть представляешь себе, насколько, черт подери, опасно вам двоим ругаться? Каждая такая ссора грозит закончиться концом света! Поднимай свой зад и иди искать своего брата! Скажи, сожалеешь, что оскорбил чувства его высочества, — или что там принято говорить в таких случаях, — и верни его!

Дин резко вскидывает голову и смотрит на Бобби сузившимися глазами.

— Он же мне не подружка, Бобби! Я не могу просто купить цветы и ожидать, что он прибежит обратно.

— Ладно, тогда… — внезапно Бобби прерывается. Недоуменно моргает. Стоп! Подружка? Все его давние подозрения обретают правдивые очертания. Которых Бобби предпочел бы вовсе не знать. Так, к черту эти намеки. Есть дела поважнее!

— Ты, значит, решил сидеть на этом диване и пялиться в телевизор, пока мир горит в огне, да? Да уж, не переживай о нас, простых смертных! — Бобби реально заводится от злости.

Дин устало откидывается на спинку дивана и прикрывает веки.

Так, видимо, тут потребуются радикальные меры.

Оставив Дина у телевизора, Бобби возвращается к уборке остатков от Левиафана Чета. После чего выходит на улицу и набирает номер Сэма.

— Сэм, ты где? Как дела? — как можно спокойней интересуется Бобби в надежде, что дружелюбный тон поможет разговорить Сэма.

— Я в порядке, Бобби. Правда. Мне просто надо проветриться. Дин… Короче, вернусь через пару дней. Не волнуйся, Бобби.

Да, Сэм умеет быть немногословным говнюком. Но Бобби считает, что у мира нет и этих пары дней. К тому же Сэм таскается неизвестно где, когда у него в башке Люцифер играет в теннис.

— Знаешь, сынок, я понимаю, вы с братом поссорились. Но ему очень жаль, и было бы просто прекрасно, если бы ты вернулся сюда.  
— Он рассказал тебе, что сделал, Бобби? — Давненько Бобби не слыхал столько злости и обиды в голосе Сэма. Совсем как в детстве, когда Джон вытворял нечто особенно идиотское.

— Нет, но я знаю, что он точно сожалеет.

Может, это и не бросается в глаза, но Бобби действительно хорошо знает Дина. Парень не любит, когда Сэм злится на него. И на самом деле Бобби оказывает им обоим услугу, пытаясь заставить этих остолопов обняться и помириться.

Не очень удачный подбор слов. Опять Бобби в голову лезут мысли о том, что вовсе не обязательно ему знать.

— Ему всегда жаль, но он все равно продолжает делать такие вещи. Он солгал мне о чем-то очень важном, Бобби. А я не его девушка и не собираюсь бежать обратно…

— Он сказал, почему солгал? — прерывает его Бобби. Чем меньше он слышит о всяких подружках, тем счастливее будет. Сейчас он чувствует себя полицейским, который удерживает подозреваемого на линии как можно дольше. Однако, если можно получить больше информации о том, что на самом деле произошло, то шансы предотвратить очередной Армагеддон увеличатся.

— Я его не спрашивал. Мне плевать, Бобби. Надоело, что он всегда думает, будто все знает лучше всех.

Теперь голос Сэма кажется сильно уставшим, и Бобби становится не по себе. Бог знает, что там с его мальчиком происходит.

— Где ты, сынок?

— Хорошая попытка, Бобби. Я в норме. Скоро вернусь, не волнуйся. — Пауза, и Сэм спрашивает: — Он в порядке?

Тут у Бобби возникает идея. Он быстро прикидывает все плюсы и минусы и решает, что пользы будет всяко больше, чем вреда. Они, наверное, разозлятся, но судьба мира висит на волоске и напрямую зависит от его способности снова собрать этих двух чукчей в одной машине.

— Бобби?

— Естественно, Дин в порядке. То есть, ну, по большей части.

— Что с ним? — фыркает Сэм. — Смертельное похмелье?

Да, Сэм явно сильно обижен.

— Нет, идиот. Ну, в любом случае, еще нет. Это все его нога. Случилась неприятность: он вчера свалился с лестницы.

Бобби закатывает глаза. И это лучшее, что он смог придумать? Все довольно спонтанно выходит, но Сэм, кажется, покупается на эту уловку.

— Он упал? Почему ты сразу не сказал? Сильно ранен?

Бобби улыбается.

— Выпивка притупляет боль. Не волнуйся об этом. У тебя есть о чем беспокоиться, а он будет в порядке. Думаю, гипс не больше месяца или двух поносит.

Бобби минуту слушает, как Сэм дышит, а потом, удовлетворенный тем, что парня достаточно зацепило, говорит:

— Ну, мне пора бежать. Твоему брату надо что-то поесть. А бобы сами себя не приготовят.

Бобби нажимает отбой и ухмыляется. Один есть, еще один на очереди.

Когда он возвращается в дом, Дин все еще сидит, развалившись на диване. Бобби качает головой. Может, хоть это заставит его двигаться.

— Эй, Дин. Я только что говорил по телефону с твоим братом. — Бобби закидывает наживку и ждет реакции Дина.

— И? — Дин дергает головой в сторону Бобби, тут же стараясь сделать вид, что ему вовсе не интересно, что там скажет Бобби.

— И, похоже, у него неприятности, — Бобби подсаживает его на крючок.

— Какие неприятности? — Дин смотрит на Бобби, в глазах настоящий страх, хотя он все еще пытается играть в равнодушие.

Возвращаясь в дом после разговора с Сэмом, Бобби решает, что тему с галлюцинациями поднимать не стоит. Это слишком тяжелая и больная тема. Дин реально убьет его за такие шуточки.

— С машиной в основном. То есть проблема в том, что машина, на которой он вздумал покататься, оказалась на дне озера. Сэм в порядке. Только сломал руку и ключицу, вот и все.

Бобби невинно смотрит на Дина из-под козырька своей кепки. Попался парень на крючок.

— Что? Бобби… — Дин вскакивает на ноги, проклятый телевизор наконец-то позабыт. Яростно хлопая себя по карманам, Дин извлекает ключи от старого ведра, за рулем которого он ездит с тех пор, как спрятал свою любимую Импалу от копов. — Надо забрать его.

— Сэм не уточнил, где он, — вздыхает Бобби. Было бы чертовски легче, если бы Сэм хоть намекнул о том, куда движется. — Но у меня такое чувство, что скоро он направится обратно.

— Как будто Сэма такая мелочь, как сломанная рука или ключица, остановит от глупостей, — сердито говорит Дин. Он нерешительно стоит посреди комнаты с ключами в руке. — Черт возьми, Сэм! — наконец-то вздыхает он.

Бобби скрывает улыбку, когда поворачивается к кухне.

— Что-нибудь сварганю нам пожевать, — говорит он.

Дин не отвечает ему, весь в беспокойных мыслях о своем глупом младшем брате. Итак, если Бобби хорошо знает своих Винчестеров, то Сэм должен появиться уже завтра.

Только глубокой ночью Дин наконец-то впал в беспокойный сон после того, как высосал полбутылки «Джека».

Бобби очень надеется, что Сэм поторопится. Ведь уже почти физически можно почувствовать, как зло, достаточно могущественное, чтобы покончить с этим миром, концентрируется вокруг. Не говоря уже о взволнованном Дине, который становится в таком состоянии чертовски раздражителен, отчего находиться с ним рядом очень сложно.

Сэм появляется около полудня на следующий день. Шины скользят по гравию перед хижиной Руфуса, и Бобби слышит, как хлопает дверца машины.

Он знает, что пришло время стратегического отступления, поэтому он отходит к двери задней комнаты. Дин, очевидно, тоже слышит, как подъехала машина. Он поднимается и движется к двери.

Дверь они распахивают одновременно с Сэмом. На минуту Бобби думает, что их встреча закончится переломанными костями.

Дин смотрит на очевидно не сломанную руку Сэма, а Сэм смотрит на очевидно целую ногу Дина.

— Сэмми, ты в порядке? Я думал… — Дин поворачивается к Бобби, который стоит в дверях спальни, улыбаясь им.

— Дин? Бобби сказал, ты…

Сэм тоже смотрит на Бобби.

Бобби пожимает плечами.

— Эй, если вы, два идиота, рискуете устроить конец света, ссорясь как дети, не ждите, что я буду стоять и смотреть, как это происходит.

— Ты соврал нам? Ты все выдумал?

Дин поворачивается к Сэму и кладет руку тому на грудь, осторожно ощупывая.

— Я так понимаю, твоя ключица тоже не сломана?

— Нет, — говорит Сэм. — Вообще нет. Твоя нога цела?

— Да, — хмуро отвечает Дин.

Бобби решает, что пора оставить их наедине. Пусть сами уладят все свои недопонимания.

Кроме того, у него нет никакого желания слушать разговоры, кто кому тут подружка.


End file.
